shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutira D. Venganza/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Even though he maybe a zombie like being, Mutira has gained truly enormous amount of speed because of the life return and soru techniques, to the point where he is easily capable of traversing short distances instantaneously. No sound accompanies these brief bridges of distance, nor a flicker, as he slides from one area to another, the enemy is massacred from their inability to preconceive his movements. He is the fastest among the Kensei XI, he was able to out run even the ghost Hakushin when they had fought. Agility Mutira has been observed leaping great heights and distances. His fast reflexes and athletically conditioned body give him a natural advantage on the field of battle as he is shown to be able to dodge reckless fire. Even though he is basically a zombie he is very fast, even though most would think he couldn't really move. His Agility was truly tested against both Smoker and Aokiji, who had dodged and leaped several different heights to dodge, Smoker's punches when he turned his arms to smoke and Aokiji's own ice projectiles. Strength Despite having a visually slim build, Mutira is backed with tremendous physical power. He utilizes most of it in using the life return, yet still demonstrates his tremendous strength through this technique. With a simple grab and pull, he is able to throw Hakushin a great distances and his blade. He is the most strongest among the Kensei XI, so he is a very strong opponent. Even Aokiji had had second thoughts of when he had faced him, often making Mutira a force not to be messed with. The way in which he commonly utilizes this is through hand-to-hand combat and blunt physical trauma. Only a few fist and leg blows from him is necessary to defeat most opponents. He is capable of withholding his strength when it proves necessary, just to play with his opponents. Durability His physical strength is matched by his durability, Mutira has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle because of the tekkai, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds and burns in his body. He even allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Hakushin, during his battle with him he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities. Swordsmanship Befitting, even surpassing, his rank in kensei XI. Mutira is a master in terms of Swordplay and has displayed the ability to defeat even the likes of Aokiji with his skill after switching to his right hand, previously fighting on an even playing field while using his off-hand. Able to wield multiple swords without any apparent difficulty, Mutira is able to play both sides of the field during combat; easily transitioning from offense to defense in an instant. Integrating his immense speed and using soru, Mutira has been shown to be able to use 1 or even 2 blades efficiently in combat when necessary. He has the strongest swords skill among the kensei XI. His use of his fruit allows him to wield a few numbers of blades because of his ability of telekinesis, commanding them with his gestures opposed to literally wielding them. Despite this, he prefers to allow his opponent the initiative in order to gauge their skill and formulate a strategy specific to that opponent. During combat Mutira most often redirects his opponent's attacks, taking the momentum behind the blow and using it to create momentary openings in his opponent's guard which most often proves fatal. *'Yamishuha' (闇周波, Literally Meaning: "Dark Wave") Mutira seems to have the ability to create a black colored energy wave at which he can fire at opponents. *'Yamishuha Renda' (闇周波, Literally Meaning: "Dark Wave Barrage") Mutira will fire several Yamishuha waves at opponents or such at objects. Marksmanship Not doubt about it is that Mutira considered one of the best marksmen in the world, his levels of skills are very great. Thanks to the fact of his guns, he uses several different guns. But his favorite are the ones that ate the Iru Iru no Mi, which give him an infinite supply of energy bullets. He doesn't really use metal bullets, so this is an advanagte were he doesn't have to reload with his two favorite pistols which he had nicknamed the "Iru Queens". In flashbacks to his past, Mutira was seen using his pistols in order to kill 4 children with ease. Mutira boasts that he had closed so many that he couldn't even count them anymore, so his marksmanship is the best skill about him. His reflexes and reaction time, due to the majority of his combat time sent in the face of his opponents, are heightened to the point where he can turn on a dime, aim, and execute his opponent within a few seconds. Weapons Mutira has a set of weapons that he calls the Iru Royal Collection, which is his two long barrel pistols and several different swords and other fire arms. Combat Skills During hand to hand combat Mutira plays off of his strengths, meaning his immense levels of speed and agility as opposed to physical strength. His entire fighting style essentially revolves around these two factors, his being able to out maneuver an opponent, in order to secure a victory through rapid strings of well-timed blows and grapples. Mutira is aware of his physical capabilities and as such prefers to avoid altercations in which a simple trading of blows is likely to occur, much preferring bouts that both sides are able to skillfully maneuver themselves in order to attempt to best their opponent. This results in Mutira often choosing to "tire out" physically stronger opponents, taunting as he weaves in and out of their blows to steadily force an opening to emerge. Assassin Skills Mutira has been labeled as a proficient user of stealth and reconnaissance. His cold mentality allows him to strike down his targets without warning or hesitation, and his abilities grant his quick endings in his favor. He will even use the environment as an advantage, distracting unaware targets long enough for him to finish them off without attracting too much attention. He can keep himself hidden and unnoticed by even those within point-blank distance. This skill was shown against Hakushin, he was able to out stealth him. He does know a few forms of assassination but he loves using his guns skills to kill his opponents. Intellect He can easily find the most advantageous move for himself to make allowing for him to exploit an opponents weakness. Murtia has shown himself to be very insightful and perceptive. He is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents. He is also understanding of people's emotions by their thoughts and actions, which allows him to toy with his opponent's emotions in the midst of combat. Devil Fruits Devil Fruit 1 The Jaku Jaku no Mi (寂滅) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can reach Spiritual Nirvana, Supreme Sanity and become a Tulku (Living Buddha). Jakumetsu for “Nirvana”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Buddha-Buddha Fruit. This fruit was originally shown up on an island in the west blue, then picked up by some islanders and then traded it with a pirate. That pirate then was attack by Mutira D. Venganza, who had just ate before he was shot by that pirate captain. He came back as a Tulku a few seconds after and then killed that pirate captain. Strengths The main of this fruit is similar to the Yomi Yomi no Mi, in which upon till the user dies the full power of this fruit can't be seen. The user comes back from the dead as well, but the user of this fruit. Their body becomes a Tulku, the user while they are alive can become spiritual awaken and aware of spiritual actions and events. The user also is incredible resilience to pain and injury, as shown the user can be shot full of bullets and still be able to fight. Since the user is undead they are, have no fear of such attacks. Since the user had been able to unlock the full potential of the mind, they have shown to use Telekinesis. The user seems to able to able to see many different spirits and even death looming over others. The next strength that Mutira had revealed is that he is able to see spirits and other things, that normal humans don't. This was revealed when Mutira had commented to Hakushin, that he had seen the shadows of death looming over him. Also Mutira has the ability to read the Residual Energy, in an area. He would be able to look back 100's of years at a piece of land, however it would just like watching a video or recording. Mutira doesn't have interaction with them, also he can take this Residual Energy and use it himself. This takes the form of a black like energy, which he had shown to be able to form into waves and fire them at opponents from his blade. Also the main difference and strength of this fruit from the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Is a few facts, as some of the strengths remain. His body is basically mummified, but he is able to move freely. Even though his body is dried out and looks as even even a touch would turn his body to dust. It is far from it, Mutira claims that his body is the prefect thing. His body is very strong and since his body is extremely light he can move faster. But by using Tekkai he can manipulate his body weight. Mutira has revealed that he has a few other odd powers, as he claims because of his Sanctity. This was first seen with Dragon, whenever Mutira had encountered Dragon after Hakushin's death. Dragon was unable to move, he just looked in awe at Mutira. Dragon had commented that this feeling was different, it was as if a god had come down to earth and was standing right in front of him. Mutira had given a reason is that he is "Holy" and the "holiness" that auras from his body. Is what makes all of his opponents, just stand and look at Mutira. Using this as a great decoy, this is how he is able to kill so many and never really worrying about others attacking him. Another strength is that Mutira has a certain smell on his body, this as he comments is the "Odor of Sanctity". Now this odor Mutira produces is often said to be two things, women who smell it often comment that it smell likes flowers and when most men smell this. They claim it smells much like fine meat or cooked meat, however in some cases, many had gotten a negative smell from this. They claim that many times it smell liked a rotting animal or even a sewer, that had been opened. Mutira now uses this smell to help him, he has discovered the affects it has this. Depending on what the person smells, Mutira has three different affects on the person's over all being. *'The Smell of Flowers'- With the smell of flowers this is when mostly women smell this, on women it has a strange affect. The affect it has is that women would often feel as if they are ready to pass out from the smell. They also feel as if they are ready to vomit as well and in several cases it had happened. This often will throw several female opponents off balance. *'Smell of Roasted Meat'- When a man often smells the roasted meat, Mutira often says that it makes men go crazy as well. It has a greater affect on men, he says that men are always crazy for food. The affects of this is that, men would often will very dizzy and almost in a drunk like state. Making them not to be able to fight well, Dragon had commented that it before he had seen Mutira he smelled roasted meat. He had the same affects. *'Smell of a Dead Animal'-The smell of a dead animal if some special cases smell it, they say that it makes them so physically sick that they have to get away from Mutira. So the affect is that it overpowers the opponents and they are forced to leave Mutira, as they are turned around he can shoot them. In recent times, Mutira has found out that he can literally put his vital organs and even his soul into other objects. In keeping with the legends about a Tulku, since the user has the ability to chose what they could be rebirthed into. He takes this form into a more of a combat use, he can put his soul into other objects to make them animated. Basically that he has another body, but of course he does leave his original body. But he can go back into his own body, so Mutira could become unstoppable because of this. But of course their is the chance of that, if one destroys the object that his soul or such are in. If they destroyed it would be gone forever, so that is a chance. But Mutira has taken steps in order to prevent such a situation from happening. He claims that he has put his organs into many different objects and as such, he collected them and hid them somewhere. The only thing left is his bones and his soul, but of course he needs to have his soul where he can manipulate his body. So this explains why he was able to take a whole on onslaught of bullets and not die. Because he was a walking bag of flesh and not organs, to this day nobody but Mutira knows where the objects that he hidden his organs and such in is. Weakness The user suffers the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit 2 The''' Iru Iru no Mi' (射る野実) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to generate energy, shaping them into bullets and fire them at an opponent. Jusatsu for “To-Shoot”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Shoot-Shoot Fruit'. The fruit was "eaten" by Mutira D. Venganza's pistols that he uses as his main weapon. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this is that it allows the user to generate energy through their mbody and shape them into bullet shaped projectiles, which is smybolized by different colors. Each coloring meaning a different degree of power, speed and affect it will have on the opponent's body. The user will mainly project these from guns or other type of fire arm and then fire it as normal bullets. The main strength of the bullets is that they are made from energy not a metal or such; it can inflect much more damage to others. Giving them burns and does other damages as well, making it harder to dodge the bullets going just as fast as a normal bullet. The user will suffer the standard affect of the Devil fruits. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Mutira has shown to us this haki to smell out his opponents, he was able to smell out the smoker from Smoker with ease and then was able to fight him. He somewhat enjoys tracking others, he claims that he could even smell the fear in them. But of course that is more for fear than real, he is masterful of this type to the point that he can foresee his opponents moves. Attacks *'Taishundou' (大衆運動, Literally Meaning: "Mass Movement") This technique is used along side with his soru techniques, Mutira can literally move form place to place in a matter of seconds. But he uses his haki to sense out where his opponents are and he says this is more of a speed technique, so he explains that he is able to see the attacks before others make them and act accordingly to them. Boshoku Haki Mutira naturally has great durability but he can increase it again, with haki. He was shown to even put haki through his weapons helping them not to get broken. The ones he uses this for is his long barrel pistols, that ate the iru fruit. So he is able to take alot of hits before he will take damage and with the tekkai he is able to even stop a blade from cutting him. Haoshoku Haki Mutira has shown to use haoshu the best, he is able literally knock out others as he walks by. He puts these also into the energy bullets he creates, to make the damage more to an opponent. Attacks *'Hira' (平, Literally Meaning: "Palm") Mutira will punch into an opponents chest, then releasing a giant among of Haoshoku Haki into the body of the opponent. *'Hara'(原, Literally Meaning: "Field") Mutira will go into the middle of a coward or such, then he will release a massive amount of Haoshoku Haki into the air. Basic much like a barrier or such, to those who step into this "Field" would get knocked out. *'Tai Kennyu no Utai' (体験入隊, Literally Meaning: "One Boot is All I Need") As the name suggests, Mutira will slaw his foot down and basically release Haoshuko haki to knock out and back opponents. *'Yoritaoshi' (寄り倒し, Literally Meaning: "Mass Knock Out") Mutira through pure will pure, he will release a massive amount of Haoshuko haki into the area and most will get knocked out by this. This attack was first seen when Mutira had attack a city protected by the Revolutionaries, he had used this technique to knock out most of the civilians. So often to tell that Mutira is around is to look around in the area. If people are start to fall ill or such, passing out from something. 9 time out 10 it is Mutira who is doing thing, he would explains that this technique like a radio broadcast. As he saws he puts out waves of Haoshoku haki into the area. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages